


Day 8: Winter Solstice

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, Baby, Dr Luna, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 8th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story of Kara and Lena’s second grandchild.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Luna / Narla
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Day 8: Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)
> 
> _The italic talk is in kryptonese_

“Doctor, there is someone outside the door.” HOPE informed the ravenette right before loud knocks were heard. 

Luna frowned. No one was allowed into her personal lab, except her wife of course. But she forced Narla to stay home a week ago. The loud knock was heard again. 

_ “Dr Zor-El.” _ a man yelled and the ravenette walked towards the heavy door. 

Luna opened it before the man knocked on it again. “ _ I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me, Der.”  _ she exclaimed. 

The man was panting and had a worried expression. He is a great scientist and an amazing friend to both her and her wife, but in the workplace, he has to behave as a colleague. He took a deep breath and straightened his back. “ _ Narla is going into labour. She is already at the Medicine division.”  _ the man said.

Luna’s eyes went wide. It’s too soon. Narla was supposed to give birth in three weeks. “HOPE, save all data and shut everything down. Inform my parents and tell them to come through my house portal.” The tall woman commanded her robotic assistant while collecting her stuff. “ _ When was she brought here. _ ” she asked Der while locking her lab.

_ “Almost 45 minutes ago.” _ The man replied and Luna stopped and stared at him in anger. “ _ I  _ just  _ found out about it. Came straight to you, I promise.” _

Luna turned around and ran. She shouldn’t let her wife alone longer. 

* * *

“ _ Should we give her something for the pain?” _ the young woman asked while watching the pregnant woman groan in distress. 

“ _ I doubt she can afford it. _ ” the older one said with a scoff. 

A few minutes passed and the young woman asked, “ _ Shouldn’t we call the doctor at least?” _

“ _ The doctor has more important patients than a low ranker like her. Who even brought her here?”  _ she asked and shook her head.

The doors suddenly opened and the two women straightened their back. “ _ Ma’am how can we help y-”  _ the older woman tried to ask but the ravenette rushed to Narla.

_ “My love.”  _ Luna breathed. She knelt next to her wife and held her hand as the brunette groaned in pain again. She turned around and yelled, “ _ Where is the doctor?” _

_ “We haven’t called him yet.” _ the younger woman said. 

“ _ Why?” _ Luna snarled, not moving from her wife's side.

“ _ She said the doctor has more important patients.” _ the younger woman replied while glancing at the woman next to her. 

Luna saw red. If it wasn’t for Narla’s tight hold she would probably punch the older woman.  _ “Go get the doctor and someone to assist you with the birth.” _ the ravenette demanded and the younger woman rushed to the doors.

“ _ Ma’am, we do not need another nurse to help with the birth. Two are enough. _ ” the older woman stated with annoyance. 

Luna turned to her. “ _ Get out.” _ she whispered. 

“ _ What?” _ The older woman asked, confused.

The tall woman stood, her hand still holding her wife’s.  _ “I said  _ **_ GET OUT _ ** _.”  _ She repeated.  _ “I will deal with you later.”  _

The older woman looked at the young woman in shock. “ _ Who do you think you are?” _

Luna chuckled. Not to brag, but it was quite rare for someone in the science guild to not know her. She was an El after all. _ “Who am I?” _ she asked with a chuckle. She straightened her back and raised her chin just like her mother taught her.  _ “I’m a Headmaster in this guild and this is my wife, also a Headmaster.”  _ she replied. “ _ But you might know me by how everyone calls me, Dr-.” _

“ _ Dr Zor-El.”  _ The doctor exclaimed as he hurried into the room. “ _ My apologies, I was just informed about your wife.”  _ The man said and Luna enjoyed the way the older woman’s eyes went wide. “ _ Dian, you should go. _ ” The man warned and the nurse nodded and left.  _ “Shall we begin.”  _ he asked and walked closer to Narla.

Luna stayed by her wife’s side the whole time. As much as she wanted to hold her daughter, she wanted to make sure her wife was taken good care of.

* * *

Lena’s phone rang and she placed a bookmark in the middle of the book. “Hello.” she answered. 

_ “Good morning Dr Luthor-Danvers.” _ Lena heard HOPE’s voice.  _ “Dr Luna asked me to inform you that Narla is currently in labour. You should use the portal in your house to visit. I have now unlocked the portal. Goodbye.” _ the AI said before ending the call. 

Lena looked at the phone for a few seconds before calling her wife. “Darling, whe-”

“Hey, Lena.” Alex greeted. 

“Where is Kara!” The short woman asked while rushing to her bedroom. 

“Currently helping with a flood situation. Why?” The director asked. 

“Narla is going into labour. Tell her to come home as soon as she can.” Lena said and ended the call. She proceeded to call her kids to let them know. 

_ “What the heck. _ ” Dawn exclaimed at some point.  _ “I think Jeju just broke the speed of sound.”  _

“Let me take a quick shower and I will be ready to go.” Kara suddenly appeared in the bedroom. “This is perfect. With the baby coming today, Narla can finally become a true member of the El family.” She exclaimed while removing her suit. 

“I will call you later, sweetheart.” Lena said and ended the call. “What do you mean?” she asked her wife, following her to the bathroom. 

“All pending legal issues of the prior year must be resolved before the end of Nova Cycle, which is tomorrow!” Kara exclaimed. “Narla’s case was not even in the pending stage because they changed the law.” she added. She continued to shout over the sound of water. “Since they’ve been married for a year and now have their first child, they can finally move their form to pending.” she exclaimed. “Getting born a day before the Nova Cycle.” she laughed and got out of the shower. 

“I thought the Nova Cycle was on the day of the winter solstice, not the next one.” Lena added while grabbing her bag. 

“Nova Cycle is on the 22nd. Winter Solstice is between the 21st and 22nd.” the blonde pointed out while getting dress. “How do I look?” she asked. She was wearing a more traditional Kryptonian outfit than her super suit. 

“You look ready to meet your second granddaughter.” Lena replied and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek. 

The women walked to the door that hid the portal to Krypton. Kara did not stop there, though. She kept walking to the room Narla and Luna usually occupied when they visit. When she reappeared Lena rolled her eyes and unlocked the portal. 

* * *

Luna was sitting next to her sleepy wife, holding her while she's asleep. A soft knock was heard and she looked up with a smile. “Hi.” she whispered. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Lena whispered back and walked closer. 

Behind her Kara struggled with a big teddy bear, not thinking how heavy it would get without her powers. Still determined, the blonde carried the plush into the room and placed it on a chair. She turned around and looked for the baby.

"She is in another room. She was born prematurely." their daughter informed them.

Narla was startled awake, her hand automatically going to her belly. “ _ It’s okay. I'm here.” _ Luna whispered and her worried wife. 

" _ Where is she _ ." Narla asked with a hint of panic.

Lena frowned. “Is everything okay?” she asked. 

_ "She is with Jin." _ Luna told her wife. Jin was new to the job but she showed respect from the start towards Narla so she trusted her with their child. Luna sighed while hugging her wife. “We had a situation earlier. A nurse did not assist her because of her rank.” the young woman said and shook her head. “I’m just glad Der found me as soon as he was informed about Narla.” 

_ “You have to go. _ ” Kara said and Luna frowned. " _ Tomorrow is the Nova Cycle. If you take the birth certificate to the Lawmakers Guild you can have your application pending, which means Narla can become a true El tomorrow." _ the blonde informed her. 

_ "I don't want to leave." _ the ravenette whispered and looked at her wife.

_ "Go." _ Narla said and Luna turned to her with a frown.  _ “Your parents are here. They can look after me until you are back.” _ she added and kissed the frown off her wife’s face. 

The ravenette’s face softened.  _ “I will be right back.” _ she whispered before placing a kiss on her wife’s forehead, slowly leaving her side. 

“You didn’t tell us her name.” The blonde said before her daughter left. 

Narla and Luna looked at each other with a smile. “ _ Go ahead.” _ Luna told her wife. 

“ _ I’ve been studying the stars as a pass time since I started staying home. _ ” The brunette started. “ _ With my calculations and different notes and books I found from Krypton, I believe our little girl was born under a very special constellation,”  _ she said with a smile. 

Kara’s eyes started tearing. 

“ _ We were also planning to visit Earth today. We wanted to watch the winter solstice. Luna said with the sun setting earlier we can spend more time watching the stars. She said the sky is always so beautiful that day.”  _ Narla continued. “ _ We thought it would only be fitting to name our daughter Kara after the Goddess of Beauty.” she finally announced. _

The blonde looked at the two women with tears in her eyes. Her granddaughter was named Kara because she was born under the constellation, just like her. “I need to hug my babies.” she exclaimed and rushed to the two new mothers. 

“Also, mom already has a grandchild named after her. Now it is your turn.” Luna joked with a chuckle while hugging her Jeju. 

* * *

** 5 years later **

The family started singing and Luna placed the cake on the table, in front of little Kara. “Don’t forget to make a wish.” she whispered to her daughter. 

The girl closed her eyes tight and made her wish. When she opened her eyes she blew out the candles and everyone cheered. 

Lena helped Luna with the cake, everyone getting a fairly big piece. When Narla took a bit from her piece, she melted at the taste. “Cyrus.” she called out, getting everyone’s attention. “I am happy Dawn finally got the guts to ask you out. This cake is  _ delicious _ .” the brunette stated with a nod. 

“Oh, thank you.” the short man chuckled and looked at his girlfriend who was hiding her face. 

"Come on guys. Let's go watch the stars." Luna exclaimed when everyone got their own piece. The family walked outside, sitting around a campfire and using different telescopes to watch the starts. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually planned to be a story in ‘Adventures of the Luthor-Danvers Family’ but why not put it here :D well, at least the first part ;)
> 
> Using that ‘Gods and Goddess of Krypton’ research I did for ‘The Statue’ XD 
> 
> Today I worked on my code. I missed it so much. I finished half the assignment today and my Prof gave me some really good notes. Can’t wait to continue tomorrow :D 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
